Flexible electronic devices have been widely adopted in various applications such as biological experiments, medical treatments, and consumer electronic devices. Common flexible electronic devices are, for example, flexible display devices, skin-like electronic sensors, and stretchable/deformable neural interface systems.
However, a sensing electronic device in the flexible electronic devices, such as a sensing chip, is usually composed of inflexible materials such as semiconductor materials. Therefore, as the number of uses or the operation frequency increases, the inflexible electronic devices made of inflexible materials may thus show some undesired problems such as peeling or delamination of the sensing electronic device. As a result, the reliability and the lifetime of the flexible electronic device may be thus affected.